


Вопросы доверия, взаимопонимания и хорошего вкуса

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Татухи с мотивационными фразами и пездюки из У21.





	Вопросы доверия, взаимопонимания и хорошего вкуса

**Author's Note:**

> Никаких мотивационных татуировок у Рубена нет (я надеюсь), и вообще пейринг, как и весь текст, собственно, родился из шутки.
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 115. Татуировки / 113. Тайны

На сборах Рубен вроде вёл себя как обычно, но всё равно был какой-то странный. Приехал самым последним, хотя ему-то до Фойзисберга ближе всех, а в раздевалке всё время держался в стороне. Раздевался дольше, чем остальные, в душ после тоже пошёл последним, быстро вымылся и оделся, как будто боялся, что кто-то что-то увидит.  
На вопросы, что случилось, только и отнекивался, но уши становились алыми. Точно скрывал что-то, только что, Петар никак не мог понять и уже напридумывал разного. А вдруг подхватил что-то? А вдруг проблемы какие? Или дома что-то случилось? Его родные казались очень милыми и доброжелательными людьми, но на виду можно изображать что угодно, при этом имея целый склад скелетов в шкафах. Петар искренне переживал. Он и сборов-то так ждал в том числе и потому, что можно было быть вместе чуть ли не 24/7, делиться всем-всем, заниматься всякой ерундой, а тут вдруг какие-то тайны. Это напрягало, так не должно было быть. Всё-таки они, ну, друзья, если не сказать больше.  
Вечером Петар твёрдо решил, что добьётся ответа, и прямо как зашли в номер, так и прижал Рубена к стенке.  
— Короче так. Пока не расскажешь, что случилось, и почему ты такой странный, я не отстану.  
К этому моменту в голове уже была куча разных тревожных предположений, и Петар пристально смотрел на конопатое лицо Рубена, крепко ухватив его за плечо. Без ответа он не уйдёт. Не сегодня. Если что случилось, то уж кому как не Петару стоит знать. Он, если что, готов был устраивать чуть ли не целую спасательную операцию в государственных масштабах.  
Немного помявшись и посопев, Рубен выдохнул и кивнул.  
— Ну ладно. Сейчас покажу. Только не говори никому, окей?  
Петар отпустил его плечо и растерянно кивнул.  
— Окей…  
Рубен вывернулся и быстро проскользнул в ванную, Петар услышал только щелчок закрывающегося замка.  
Теперь было вдвойне интересно, что он там прятал, и Петар даже раздеваться не стал — так и сидел на краю кровати, дожидаясь, пока Рубен выйдет.  
Ждать пришлось долго, во всяком случае, так казалось. Петар успел уже пролистать весь инстаграм, обменяться десятком сообщений с мамой в вацапе и посмотреть скинутый приятелем тупой видос, и, когда замок наконец-то щёлкнул во второй раз, резко отложил телефон, готовый смотреть, слушать и что там ещё от него требовалось.  
Рубен нерешительно показался из-за двери. Футболки на нём не было, но что изменилось, Петар решительно не понимал. До тех пор, пока Рубен не поднял руку демонстрируя вытатуированную на боку строчку. Рубен подошёл ближе, совсем близко, и Петар смог разглядеть, что же там написано.  
"If it doesn't challenge you, it won't change you"  
Сначала стало смешно, потому что фраза какая-то уж очень заезженная и до нелепого банальная, да и Рубен так старательно весь день прятался, как будто у него там второй хуй вырос, а тут всего лишь небольшая татуировка с вполне безобидным текстом. Петар даже фыркнул.  
— И это ты прятал?  
Но самом деле, это было круто.  
Петар коснулся кончиками пальцев ещё не до конца отшелушившейся надписи, приятно объёмной, и поднял взгляд на уже успевшего насупиться Рубена.  
— Круто! А где ты это?... И когда?  
На секунду растерявшись, Рубен вдруг довольно засиял.  
— На прошлой неделе. Парень из команды, Марвин Шульц, у него рукава офигенные, он отвёл меня к мастеру. Я всегда хотел, но всё как-то… боялся.  
— Боялся? — фыркнул Петар.  
— Ну… — Рубен замялся, смутился опять. — Немного.  
— А мама в курсе? — хмыкнул Петар.  
Рубен посмотрел на него как на дурака.  
— Ну да. Она с нами тоже ходила.  
Петар снова хмыкнул. Детский сад.  
Трогать татуху было боязно, особенно зная, что она совсем новая, но Петар не мог удержаться.  
— Больно было?  
Рубен пожал плечами.  
— Немножко. Нормально.  
Петар почему-то чувствовал, что он лукавит. Больно, кончено. Ему было больно, хотя он и пытается храбриться. И это как-то по-особенному трогательно. И переполняет эмоциями, так что Петар ни мгновения не противится желанию прикоснуться к выбитым на гладкой смуглой коже буквами губами.  
Рубен вздрогнул, громко выдохнул,как будто ему было больно, хотя Петар был почти уверен, что нет. Но на всякий случай спросил:  
— Ещё болит?  
Рубен усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Просто… можешь ещё раз?  
Петар посмотрел на него ещё раз снизу вверх. Покрасневшие щёки, улыбка, которую он всё пытался, но никак не мог подавить. Не отвык смущаться даже после того, как вроде бы объяснились.  
Петар наклонился вперёд и снова приложился к чёрному курсиву губами, на этот раз более смело, целуя каждую букву незамысловатой фразы. А потом притянул Рубена за руку, заставляя повалиться на узкую кровать. Сам навалился на него, сложив руки на груди и устроив на них подбородок.  
— И чего прятал?  
Рубен обнял его за шею, поелозил, устраиваясь поудобнее, пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Лустринелли не одобрит, наверно. Да и вообще… Не хотел никому показывать.  
Петар хмыкнул и легонько щёлкнул его по носу.  
— Даже мне?  
Рубен потрепал его по голове, улыбаясь всё ещё немного смущённо.  
— Ну, может, только тебе. Но ты слишком нетерпеливый.  
Для начала ткнув его в бок пальцем, Петар подтянулся и чмокнул в подбородок.  
— Дурак! Я волновался!  
Теперь Рубен закатил глаза и фыркнул:  
— Это ты дурак!  
— Не я себе набиваю фразу из мотивационного цитатника, а потом прячу её ото всех.  
Рубен, пожалуй, мог бы и обидеться, но понял, что Петар дурачился, просто пытаясь его подначить, и резким движением сбросил с себя и теперь уже сам навалился сверху на лежащего на животе Петара и схватил за шею, делая вид, что пытается задушить.  
— Ну скажи, что не нравится!  
Оторвать его руку оказалось не так-то просто, и Петар расслабился, давая понять, что сдаётся.  
— Ладно-ладно! Нравится. Тебе идёт. Честно.  
Рубен сразу ослабил хватку и звонко чмокнул Петара в ухо.  
— Ну ладно, верю.  
Так валяться можно было вечность, но время раннее, это их первый день на сборах, и упускать эту возможность никак нельзя. Потом ещё неизвестно, когда свидятся. Да и Рубен, судя по тому, что упиралось в задницу, думал о чём-то подобном.  
Кое-как извернув руку, Петар протиснул её между своими ягодицами и стояком Рубена, ощупал его через плотную ткань джинсов, заставляя Рубена издать короткий смешок и уткнуться носом в шею, смешно сопя.  
— Давай ляжем поудобнее.  
Но Рубен только ещё раз ткнулся носом в шею и просунул руку под Петара, пытаясь в таком положении расстегнуть его джинсы.  
— Нет. Мне и так удобно.  
— А мне нет!  
Очередная возня в попытках Петара выбраться, а Рубена удержать его на месте в том же положении ожидаемо закончилась тем, что оба свалились на пол, смеясь как придурочные и неловко целуясь. Пусть и на полу, лицом к лицу лежать было удобнее — можно целовать его, щекотать, обнимать и видеть, как он морщит свой курносый конопатый нос. Ужасно милый, на самом деле.  
— Больше ничего от меня не прячь!  
Тычок в бок и недовольное сопение — вот и весь ответ. Впрочем, Петар и не ждал другого. Но очень надеялся, что Рубен запомнит и примет к сведению. А пока Петар всё-таки расстегнул молнию его джинсов и наконец-то добрался до уже давно требующего внимания стояка. Рубен, шумно пыхтя и покраснев до кончиков ушей, тоже повторил его действия. И это было именно то, что было так нужно для идеального начала сборов.


End file.
